


Honesty

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: Sometimes bats have a bad taste.





	Honesty

这可不是件容易的事。”布鲁斯说道，将一杯柠檬水搁在操作台上。戴安娜接过蝙蝠洞主人难得的馈赠，在余光中瞥见那位管家冲她眨了眨眼睛。

“你往里面加了牛奶。”她抿唇道，“特别的品味。”

布鲁斯困惑地望着她，眉间蹙出细纹。“我以为你喜欢这样。”他抱起手臂——一个防御性的姿势，视线却犹疑着晃向管家。“阿福记下了所有来客的偏好。”

“那他一定是记错了。”她把玻璃杯递还给他。“这样搭配的一杯喝下去，普通人会因此腹泻。”

他没有接，依然抱臂而立，似乎还不经意鼓了脸颊——这实在太孩子气，她克制不住微笑——阿尔弗雷德则神情淡静地回望雇主，只扶了一下老花镜，但空气中几乎能感受到视线交锋时的火花四溅。

布鲁斯最终垂下头，唇线扭曲成一个忧愤的弧度。“你真的上年纪了，阿尔弗雷德。”他不满地说，终于接过那只高脚杯，“连使唤你的雇主都不能把握时机了。”

“我只希望我能有幸与一位使您在这方面更加正确（honest）的女士谋面。”管家回敬道，勤勤恳恳地收好工具，走过来放下托盘。曲奇的香味弥漫开来，布鲁斯依然抿着唇，眉间却松懈几分。“您可以把这件失败的实验品给我了吗？”

有片刻布鲁斯流露出蝙蝠侠式的拒绝，仿佛他依然戴着那狰狞的面具。“阿福，不行。”他低哑地咬牙切齿。

“请，如果您还想继续讨论的话。”管家耐心地说——似乎又向她眨了眨眼。“我正好趁空给普林斯女士换一杯‘普通人’的饮料。”

“戴安娜，”这位卸下面具的蝙蝠侠徒劳地继续据理力争。“她可不是普通人。”

“噢。她是特别的。”阿尔弗雷德轻快地说，理解般点了点头，“韦恩老爷，我完全明白。”

“你，”他看起来几乎有些被惹恼了，夜巡后汗湿的碎发在额前抖动。“我不是指对于普通人，她——”

“所以，而是对于您来说——她是特别的。”管家从善如流夺下那杯饮料，轻盈而稳当地将它安置在托盘里，徐徐转身，把他短暂陷入哑口无言的雇主留在原地。“能见证您如此坦诚（honest）的时刻，我真的十分幸运。”

 

“愿您能帮助布鲁斯老爷度过这个特别的夜晚，戴安娜女士。”消失在通往电梯的拐角前，阿尔弗雷德不经意般朝她眨了第三次眼。“因为我需要向您致歉。说实话（To be honest），您的新饮品的调制恐怕需要格外，格外漫长的一段时间。”

 

END 


End file.
